Moving objects from one location to another location can be simplified with the use of some type of device, such as a hand cart, a hand truck, a dolly and the like. Such devices are often used everyday in a variety of locations for a variety of purposes, such as use at, in, or near factories, warehouses, offices, outdoor environments, homes and the like. These hand trucks and carts come in different sizes and shapes, depending on the nature of the object to be moved. For example, when large objects are moved, such as refrigerators, stoves, and the like, individuals may move a large object and position the large object on the dolly or cart so that the individual can move the large object to the desired destination with the use of the dolly or cart.
Various types of dollys may be used to move objects depending on the object to be moved. For example, a special hand dolly may be used to assist in moving large objects, such as refrigerators, and the like. In such a case, the hand dolly may include some type of member to prevent the object from being dislocated from the dolly.
While hand carts, dollys, or trucks are often used to assist individuals in relocating objects, such carts are unable to help individuals move specifically shaped objects, such as large plants, large vases, and other similarly shaped objects. For example, movement of such objects may be very difficult due to various restrictions imposed by current structures. Often, because currently existing dollies do not accommodate large and various shaped objects, such as those listed above, individuals often end up moving the objects without the use of any hand held carts and/or dollies. The result of having to move said objects without the assistance of a dolly and/or hand cart often results in injury to the individual and/or damage to the object from the process of being dragged, dropped, and the like.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system and method that allows individuals to move large objects and objects of various shapes so that these objects can be moved as needed without having to worry about damaging the object and/or becoming injured during the moving process.